A multi-core platform includes two or more processor cores. Over time, as the platform is used, each processor core may age or wear differently resulting in differences in reliability among the processor cores of the platform. A critical application such as a healthcare-related application may therefore be executed by a processor core that is unsatisfactorily unreliable. Conversely, a non-critical application may be executed by processor core that exhibits a high level of reliability. Either of the foregoing scenarios presents an inefficient use of processor core resources.